Revelaciones de Gla'aki
thumb Las Revelaciones de Gla'aki o Revelaciones de Glaaki son un grimorio que aparece recurrentemente en los relatos de Ramsey Campbell. Descripción Las Revelaciones de Gla'aki forman una colección de once (posteriormente, se descubrió que eran doce) tomos escritos a mano por los cultistas de Gla'aki en el Valle del Severn al sudeste de Inglaterra, allá por 1842, siendo finalizada en 1870 debido a la desaparición del culto establecido en dicha zona. Reciben este nombre por haber sido revelada en sueños a los cultistas por su deidad. Al contrario que otros libros arcanos, estos destacan por tener varias copias, relativamente fáciles de encontrar en las más importantes bibliotecas del globo, aunque la mayoría de copias están en manos de particulares. Sin embargo, la mayoría de estas ediciones sólo compilan nueve tomos debido a que estos fueron los que llegaron a ser impresos (en una colección no autorizada de 1865, con cierta censura), más allá de las copias manuscritas: los dos últimos eran considerados como demasiado blasfemos. El último tomo fue creado en los años 20 del siglo XX. Su contenido, aparte de discurrir sobre Gla'aki, describe seres y cultos relacionados con dicha deidad. Los tomos y su contenido *Volumen 1: narra la llegada de Gla'aki a la Tierra tras viajar por mundos como Tond y de la creación de su culto. *Volumen 2: detalla el culto a Gla'aki: momentos para realizarlos y ensalmos, como el "canto fúnebre de Nyhargo". Su última parte trata sobre la enfermedad conocida como la "Putrefacción Verde", la cual puede afectar a los sirvientes de Gla'aki. *Volumen 3: sobre los sellos que atraparon a Byatis, el sapo de Berkely, y cómo canalizar su poder. * Volumen 4: trata sobre Eihort, su progenie, y cómo preparar ritos para unirse a él. * Volumen 5: material de astronomía y efectos de alineaciones estelares. También incluye profecías sobre la llegada de Ghroth, el Heraldo. * Volumen 6: sobre un pueblo cercano donde sus habitantes realizan ritos a Shub-Niggurath, a quien llaman "la gran madre negra". Algunos capítulos describen la "Lente Lunar" y el ser que invoca, su guardián. * Volumen 7: describe a los insectos de Shaggai y su civilización perdida, junto con sus adoraciones a Azathoth y especulaciones sobre cómo usaban la energía de este en sus templos. * Volumen 8: la primera parte compila información sobre los Seres de Xiclotl y otros siervos de los shans. La segunda proporciona nformación sobre otros planetas, como Tond, Yuggoth, Shaggai y L'gy'hx. * Volumen 9: trata sobre otras dimensiones, con secciones sobre el Golfo de S'glhuo o los sacerdotes de Daoloth, capaces de viajar en el tiempo. Las páginas 2057 a 2059 dan instrucciones para construir una máquina que pueda abrir puertas entre dimensiones. * Volumen 10: descripción de M'nagalah y formas de protección (hechizos, símbolos...) * Volumen 11: describe en detalle a los Cristalizadores de Sueños y sus habilidades, así como los rituales para activarlos y mandar la mente del usuario a otra dimensión. * Volumen 12: basado en sueños sobre el regreso de los Antiguos y R'lyeh, también habla sobre Y'Golonac. El lector habrá de ser cuidadoso para no invocarlo accidentalmente. También habla de un objeto relacionado con él, llamado "la Mano de Y'golonac". Debido a su naturaleza, apenas existen copias de este volumen. Una fotocopia de un original escrito a mano con 200 páginas acabó en las manos de Colin Hammond. Es conocida una parte de sus contenidos, que en inglés reza así: "Beyond a gulf in the subterranean night a passage leads to a wall of massive bricks, and beyond the wall rises Y'golonac to be served by the tattered and eyeless figures of the dark. Long has he slept behind the Wall, and those which crawl over the wall scuttle over his body never knowing it to be Y'golonac; but when his name is spoken or read he comes forth to be worshipped or to feed and take on the shape and soul of those he feeds upon for those who read of evil and search for its form within their minds call forth evil, and so may Y'golonac return to walk among men and await that time when the earth is cleared off and Cthulhu rises from his tomb among the weeds..." "Those who know me, will find me. Those who serve me, even if unknowing, will draw me. They will have their flesh tested, and if found pleasing may embrace me. A universe of pleasure and pain, free of death and remorse awaits those found worthy of becoming my paramour. These are the words of Y’golonac..." Otras ediciones El manuscrito original Fue formado por encuadernaciones de anillas de papel de mala calidad donde los cultistas escribían las revelaciones de su dios. Sólo existen copias creadas por cultistas renegados. Su letra es difícil de entender, pero no ilegible. Edición de Supremus Press En 1864, uno de estos cultistas hizo publicar una de estas copias a Supremus Press, empresa de Liverpool. Esta copia está altamente censurada y expurgada, sin referencias a otros cultos. Fue publicada en nueve libros de cubierta de piel a tamaño folio el año siguiente. Edición de Standish Press Esta edición fue compilada por Antonius Quine, quien ya había hecho lo mismo con el Necronomicón, debido a las inexactitudes de las ediciones precidentes. Para ello, contó con la ayuda del culto reformado en 1942. Esta edición forma un gran tomo, ya que Quine-de quien se dice que era el líder del culto por aquel entonces-creía que la división en tomos realizada hasta entonces era totalmente arbitraria. Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Libros prohibidos Categoría:Literatura esotérica Categoría:La Llamada de Cthulhu